


Rehabilitation

by wallstoothin



Category: Persona 4, Persona 5
Genre: Spoiler for P5, Spoiler for Scarmble, The Velvet Room (Persona Series), Velvet Room Attendant Yu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23609827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallstoothin/pseuds/wallstoothin
Summary: It is a room that only those who are bounded by a “contract”The third warden in the Velvet Room is different from the twins. Just who is he?
Comments: 27
Kudos: 104
Collections: Quality Persona Fics





	1. The Start of a new Contract

**Author's Note:**

> "You're nothing without me" has been playing for 3 days straight. Please send help.

_ No one likes playing a game knowing there’s a cheater hiding in the shadow. It makes playing much more frustrating. But no matter what the game must go on. They cannot lose this time. Not again. He will not let lives be lost. He carefully opened his eyes, The Master and his Assistant are in the front defending themselves from the cheater.  _

_ He was not allowed in the frontlines; he lost that ability long ago, all he can do is sit and watch. But quickly things turned sour. The Master captured and the Assistant split in two and lost. Everything that was her was locked away in two different beings. _

_ As for him, he took one step back as the cheater took one forward, The Master’s desk poking his side. He knows he can’t leave. He’s not allowed to. And even if he did manage to leave this place he can’t guarantee his safety and health.The cheater will eventually get him too. _

_ What fate would await him? What would the cheater do to him. He is weak and useless and without the guidance of The Master or any of the Assistants. He is unable to protect himself.  _

_ He closed his eyes and look deep into his soul. ‘Please, it has to be here somewhere.’ _

_ But nothing happened.  _

_ Instead he was taken away. _

* * *

  
  
  


When Akira opens his eyes, he was somewhere else. Not in his room back home or even in the dingy basement above the cafe where he now lives. Instead of the mattress back in the city he was on a cold metal bed. Instead of the clothes he wore when he went to sleep it was a prisoner outfit instead, complete with the handcuff and the metal ball. 

What kind of dream is he dreaming? 

A soft chuckle pulled him away from his thoughts. His head immediately turned to the bars. It was a young girl dressed in royal blue and as he look over to the other end of his cell he sees another girl with a similar face to the first girl but different. Twins most likely.

He moved forward only to move back as the twins slides closer together until they are both standing side by side. 

It allowed Akira to get a closer look at them. Their clothes were identical- a child size mock outfit of what a warden would wear in a video game, complete with an oversized hat. The two also have eyepatches. The one on the left with the braids cover her right eye while the one on the right with the buns cover her left.

The two were just standing there, like they are waiting for something. Are they waiting for Akira? 

Slowly he decided to approach the bars, he can feel the weight of the metal ball dragging him down but the chains were long enough to let him reach. 

Once Akira reached the end the twins step aside allowing him to see the rest of the jail. He can see all the other cells-empty but the thing that caught his eyes was in the middle. 

A strange person sitting on a desk. The stranger has a large nose and an equally large grin was staring at him. Standing by him was someone else wearing a similar color suit as the twins.But his was more like a police officer than a prison guard. His silver hair under the light make it look white almost like the twins natural blond-almost white hair. His eyes were different from the twins as well but Akria was not close enough to see it.

Are the twins and the standing man related? 

“Trickster...Welcome to the Velvet Room.” Pointy-nose said. His hand stretched out towards him as if he was waiting for Akira to take it. 

This was bad, he need to leave. Now.

Akira tried giving the bars a shake hoping that it would come off. The strangers in the room ignored him as one of the girls spoke.

“So you’ve come to, inmate.”

“The you in reality is currently fast asleep.” The other added. “You are only experiencing this as a dream.”

A dream? Does that mean everything here is fake? Just a figment of Akria’s twisted imagination? If it was all just a dream then he wish to hurry and wake up.

“You’re in the presence of our master, Stand up straight!” The first twin cried out. 

Akira decided to shift his focus on the man on the chair-the master. 

“Welcome,” The Master spoke. “I am delighted to make your acquaintance. This place exist between dream and reality, Mind and matter. It is a room that only those who are bounded by a  **“contract”** may enter. I am Igor. the master of this place. Remember it well.”

Igor continues to speak. “I summoned you to speak of important matters. It involves your life as well.”

Akira decided to play along with his dream for now. “Important matters?”

Igor looks around the room tilting his head slowly from one side to another. Akira has a feeling that everyone in this room is as dramatic as the “master” is. 

“Still this is a surprise, the state of this room reflects the state of your own heart. To think a prison would appear as such. You truly are a prisoner of fate.”

The prisoner found himself gripping the prison bar tighter.

“In the future, there is no mistake that ruin awaits you.”

_ ‘Are you kidding me!’  _ He wanted to shout. But instead he was caught up in something more important “ruin?” 

“I speak of the end of everything.” Igor repiled. “However, there is a means to oppose such a fate. You must be “rehabilitated” rehabilitated towards freedom. That is your only way to avoid ruin. Do you have the resolve to challenge the distortion of the world?”

“I..I rather avoid ruin.” 

“Allow me to observe the path of your rehabilitation.” 

The twins who were facing their master turn and face Akira with practiced ease. 

“Ah, pardon me for not introducing the others. To your right is Caroline and to your left, Justine. The young man in front of him does not have a name. Perhaps you can provide him a name. They each serve the Velvet Room.” 

Akira turn to the young man standing by Igor's side. He had a young face, he was young but older than Akira. “Ren” he said. The name his parents would have given his younger brother if they didn’t had a miscarrage. 

‘Ren’ bowed. “Thank you..Trickers.”

“Hmph, there’s no need to be so buddy-buddy with the inmate.” Twin one- now named Caroline said. 

“The duty of wardens is to protect inmates.” Justine agreed. “We are also your collaborator.That is if you remain obedient ” 

“I shall explain the role of the wardens at another occasion.” 

At que the three attendants face their master. “Now then, it seem like the night is waning, it is almost time. Take your time to slowly come to understand this place. We would surely meet again,,eventually,” and with a wave of his hand, the alarm rings. 

Akira let go of the bars and step back in surprise. 

“Times up.” Caroline announce. “Now hurry up and go back to sleep.”

Wait, he still have so many question to ask! He grip the bars one more time before everything fades out.

And then he wakes up.

  
  
  
  



	2. Rank 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira wakes up to a now familiar room to meet someone he has yet to talk to.

As soon as he saw the dark ceiling, he knew exactly where he is. He sat up, his hand touching the spot where his head won’t stop hurting. 

“About time you’ve come too.” Caroline then use her baton to hit the bars. “On your feet inmate!”

“Our master wishes to speak with you. It’s for your own sake that you take his words to heart.” Justine added.

Akira decided to do as told. No point in fighting against them. Not when he is stuck like this.

“First off, let us celebrate our reunion.” Igor then paused. “Oh you have awaken your powers, and a special one at that. Your rehabilitation can finally begin.”

With the events that had happened today it was easy to tell what Igor is talking about. “My powers?” 

Igor waved him off, or at least that's what it looked like. “There is no need to understand it all for the time being. You will be training-” 

The master of the velvet room continues to drone on about Personas, the new powers Akira has received. Did the others deal with the long nose guy in their sleep too? The castle, the strange navigation app on his phone- all seem to fall under the faults of Igor. 

Just who is this man? Can Igor be considered a man in the first place? 

Right beside him as the newly named Ren who was definitely more human than Igor. He seemed annoyed for some reason. The biting of his lips, the side glances between the twins and Igor, and his finger tapping the clipboard out of rhythm. He looked more nervous than Akira did during finals season.

It was after the navigator was mentioned that Ren decided to insert himself into the conversation. 

“Our master has given you the Metaverse Navigator as a gift. Please use it well.” 

“Exactly ! You better treat it with care, inmate.” Caroline once again slams her baton on the bars. 

“Devote yourself to training so that you may become a fine thief.” Her twin said.

After another gift given to him by Igor, the alarm rang out throughout the jail.

And then it was morning.

* * *

Ren hardly leaves Igor’s side. Everytime Akira visits he never steps anywhere away from the desk. So imagine his surprise when his eyes met Ren in one of his visits. 

Akira jumps back in surprise, the chains on his leg and hands rattling in displeasure. Ren was staring right at him from the other side of the bars. 

“Um..hi?” A great first impression. 

“Hello” And a stiff reply. 

The moment of silence was just as awkward as the conversation. 

Ren’s grey and gold eyes stare right back at Akira as if his soul has been judged then and there. He prefers the twins who would at least talk to him. 

Akira was tempted to leave or last do something to end this staring contest, he was lucky that his opponent decided to blink and look away. “What is it like?”

“I’m sorry?”

“The other side of the door.” Ren repiled. “The outside world where you and all the other humans dwell.”

“It’s um..” Nothing can come to mind, a question so abrupt that there’s no way Akira can answer properly. How can he summarize the world to someone who has never seen it?

“Then tell me how you go about your day. I’m curious to see what a normal human child’s day is like.” It was like Ren could read his mind. “I do not mind giving information in exchange.”

Information is golden in the velvet room, or at least to Akira. Igor always speaks in riddles and getting proper answers from the twins is hard enough as is. 

So Akira talked. He talked about his school, Leblanc and even his new found friends even his adventures as a phantom thief. Only for Ren to later reveal that he knew.

“It is one thing to see something. But it is another to hear your thoughts on your adventure. “ 

Akira then proceeds to ask about Igor. 

Ren looked behind his shoulder where Igor and his desk were. 

“I admit, I do not know much about my master, only that I am his helper as well as yours in your rehabilitation. But.” The attendant paused as if he was carefully choosing his next words. 

Akira decided to press him for more info.

“Well, I do not wish to speak ill of master Igor. Maybe.. I’m certain that maybe I may be misremembering things- since I have no memory of my past I cannot rely on my conscience as my only guide. But I remember Igor having a much different tone and attitude than what he is now.”

“Igor was different?” 

Ren nodded. “I think-well I thought. Forget about it, it’s not important.”

Akira decided to keep the memory locked away somewhere in his brain. It may be important later. But that leads to more questions than answers. 

Ren sighs, his grey hair glowing purple under the lights of the room. “I may have said too much. Do not ponder on it. It has nothing to do with your course inmate.”

The prisoner twitches his mind going back to the twins. “Call me by my name.”

“Akii-kun then.”

“Just Akira is fine.”

“Akii-kun” 

What an asshole. 

Ren continues speaking as if he doesn’t see Akira twitching in annoyance. “I would like to get my memories back but whenever I speak of it Caroline would hit me. That is where you come in.”

“I’m not going to distract Caroline and Justine for you.” 

The other waved him off. “Of course, those two are stubborn I wouldn’t dare ask you for that. I mean my memories. It must be linked to the outside world. If you can bring little bits and pieces of the other side whenever you come over, I would greatly appreciate it.”

With how defensive Ren was about his memories of Igor it was a surprise that he suddenly ask for help. But he will deal with it for now. “Sure” he replied. 

Ren’s lips twitch upward. “I greatly appreciate it Akii-kun. Please take care of yourself and have a good night rest.” 

Akira woke up hearing a familiar vow in his head. 

**Rank 1**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to put Akii instead of Aki to show the different pitch done. 
> 
> I've been thinking of the accomplice ending lately which is why the chapter took so long to write. The later part of the story would be very interesting with Adachi in the way. But I decided to stick with my original plan and write the accomplice ending version for later. I have lots of ideas for P5 but I'm a bit intimidate to post it on A03 but I'm willing to post it on my discord server. I would love to get to know different people especially during this hard time.
> 
> https://discord.gg/tNw3yrU (I cannot do the clickable link- so sorry!)
> 
> It's a tad empty but I'm on all the time. The next chapter shouldn't take long. 
> 
> Thank you all for the warm comments!


	3. Rank 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira decided to spend some time with the Ren

The next time he steps inside the velvet room he made sure to bring lots of knick knacks for the man on the other side. 

Ren was once again hanging out by his cell as if he knew that Akira was coming. 

‘But then again Ren did say that everyone in the room sees his actions.’

“Akii-kun.” Ren greeted. “What brings you here today. Shall I bring Caroline and Justine?” 

He waved him off. “I came for you.” He motion for the bag behind him. Although he was in his usual prison uniform, if Akira focused hard enough he learned that he’s able to bring things from the outside world.

Ren, eager to see what’s in the bag, gently placed his clipboard on the floor and sit down on the floor, paying no mind to the dirt and grime on it. Akira opened the bag. It was not much, but something have to be better than nothing. It was mostly filled with things he receive that he have no use for.

Origami from one of the customers from his many part-time jobs, Some books that he found in the attic when he first moved in and old leap mangas that Akira and Ryuji both finished reading. Ren immediately laid eyes on the origami, Akira carefully allow the items to pass through the bars, careful enough so nothing will break and bend. 

“I believe there is a story where if you are able to produce a thousand paper cranes that a miracle would occur. Is that true?”

Should he lie and say yes or should he tell the truth. 

Ren seems to be the type that values truth over anything else, so he decided to tell Ren that he never really tried folding paper cranes so he have no idea if someone’s wish can come true or not. 

“I see, well it doesn’t hurt to try right? You said that you never folded paper crane before- allow me to teach you.”

Ren then proceed to spend time to teach Akira how to fold a paper crane. The man seems to be an expert at the subject. Each fold were fast and precise. The crane’s head was standing nice and strong and it’s wings were spread out sharply. Much different from Akira’s crane. 

“What do you think?” He asked Ren. Ren take one quick look at Akira’s crane who looked ready to pass at any given moment and said.

“It’s ugly”

Rude.

Akira decided to distract the crane expert with a question on his mind. How did the man know about the thousand crane legend. Is it something that everyone knows?

The warden shook his head. “I’m pretty sure, Caroline and Justine could care less over such things. They do not care much about humans, their main purpose just like mine is to serve master Igor. The legend is something I have always known.” 

Something he has always known?

Ren chuckled, “Strange isn’t it. I do not know much of it myself. But for some reason the legend gives me a feeling of nostalgia. I’m hoping that it would be able to wish my memories back. The feeling of being lost is not pleasant no matter who you are.”

Akira understands. After getting a Persona, everything seems much more clearer his ideals and the fire in his heart became much more bearable with his friends and Persona by his side.

“I thank you for your time today. It was entertaining to be beside you. Please come again.”

**Rank 2**

Akira nodded. “Of course.” Akira liked being with Ren, his calm presents winds him down after a long day at school or battling with shadows. He’ll be sure to bring more stuff the next time he visits.

* * *

“Hey Inmate!” Caroline shouted her baton once again hitting the side of the bars. At this point Akira was used to it. He was starting to understand the twins more and more. “Look at me inmate! Have you told Ren anything dumb lately?”

Has he? Ren was hanging around Igor as always whenever he comes into the room to fuse and buy Personas. The last time he had a chat with just Ren was when he brought the gifts from the outside world. “Why?” He decided to ask, curiosity winning over him more than anything.

“ Caroline has been concerned about Ren’s actions as of late.” 

“What Justine!” Caroline stomps her feet in the ground, glaring at her other half. “You’re just as worried at Ren. I’m not worried about that idiot! Why would I be.”

“What’s wrong with Ren?” He asked. Ren was looking the same as ever, if there was anything wrong with him Akira has no way of telling.

Caroline and Justine pointed to another cell, one directly opposite from where he is in. The light above the cell was dim, Akira could barely see a thing. He squint.

Small paper cranes all over the floor, neatly arranged in a line. The more he focus he was able to better see the patterns on the cranes. It was the same origami paper he gave Ren. Has he already made 200 cranes. 

Akira remembers making ten when he was still in elementary school for a school wide project. After three or four many of his classmates quits or at least started losing interest in the project- Akira included. 

Sitting down and making origami cranes requires lots of patience and skill, something that eleven year old Akira didn’t have and something sixteen year old him is working on.

Just how much free time does the velvet room attendant have when he’s not here or when he’s doing something boring? He looks back at the twins. Caroline puffing her cheeks and looking away while Justine looks on, they were both avoiding eye contact with him. Are the two jealous?

The two do look like children after all, maybe next time he should give Ren some coloring books to give to the twins. He did not want to be the one to deal with Caroline outburst after all. Akira looks back at the cranes in the other cells. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I find myself writing more of " X is Akira's confidant" stories- two more to be exact. I find it very relaxing to write because it doesn't necessary have to impact the plot to the point where I have to over stress over little things. 
> 
> Quarantine currently have my life surrounded by fanfiction and I can't tell if that is a good thing or not. But it keeps me occupied so I suppose it's alright. 
> 
> The next few chapters are going to feel 'slow' but I'm hoping to pick up the pace by the time I get to rank 5.
> 
> Thank you all for the kudos and bookmarks it really means a lot to me especially during this time.   
> The next chapter should be out by next week.


	4. Rank 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren talks about Igor and Akira starts to become concern about who Igor really is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went on a Yusuke rant somewhere, sorry. He's too loveable.

Ren was glum the next time Akira visited.

“What’s wrong?” Akira asked. It was the right thing to ask when you see someone upset, Akira recently finding himself asking that question multiple times these past couple of months. No one cared what was up with you in the countryside unless it’s filled with something that can be used against you later on. For the city people generally just don’t care but asking never hurts here. 

“I’m afraid that I may have done something to upset my master.” Ren replied leaning on to the bars of the jail cell. His voice was so quiet that Akira had to strain his eyes to hear the whole sentence. 

Akira thought it was impossible for Igor to feel mad-based on the interaction he had with him. But then again, Akira was deemed as an ‘esteemed guest’ who knows what the strange being is like behind closed door. 

“How does Igor usually act?” 

Ren was quiet as if he didn’t expect Akira to continue with the topic. He coughed in his hand. “Ah- yes.” From what Akira has seem from Ren, he was a very blunt and honest man. Whatever comes out from the man’s mouth was sure to be the truth or at least have some sort of truth in it somewhere. 

“I always envisioned my master to be calm and wise. For some reason that impression has always been in my mind since I first opened my mind here with Caroline and Justine. But when I gave the two a gift- the one that you gave me, he demanded them to get rid of it and heavily scolded me for giving them the item.”

The item in question? 

Two pair of butterfly hair clips that Akira brought over along with two coloring books and crayons. The coloring books were no problem. Akira can stop them right over where Ren’s three hundred cranes are. 

“I do not know why but my master seem to dislike the clips. I believe it was due to their shape.” Ren whispered. “A blue butterfly. It makes Caroline and Justine feel nostalgic.” 

“Nostalgic?” 

Akira did notice a small change in the twin wardens. Slight hesitation in their actions- Justine second guessing herself. He thought nothing of it at first, but now it was Ren as well. What kind of being is Igor? Why is his attendant so unsure and wary of him? He immediately thought of Yusuke.

When Akira and the rest of the newly formed Phantom Thieves met Yusuke in Madarame’s shack they were confused by his actions and thoughts. 

Yusuke knew that Madarame was using him for fame and fortune. He is a sharp man after all, with enough effort he can pick apart a person and see the deeper emotion inside (based on the looks he gives Akira from time to time, it was clear to see that the blue haired man knows that Akira is under extreme stress, and sometimes offer money or some kind of distraction). But Yusuke decided to blind himself with the fact that it was Madarame who raised him and made him the person who he is today.

It was until Yusuke was forced to deal with the full extent of Madarame’s sin and explore his teacher’s heart that he was able to understand.

Was it the same for the Twins and Ren? Do they choose to ignore all the warning sign in the end and allow themself to serve under someone that may be poisonous ? Akira is starting to wonder if he too is placing too much trust in Igor.

Igor was the one that allow him to go to the palaces, from there he was able to meet everyone and take control of his life. He is grateful for his friends, persona and everything that has been going on since he came to Tokyo- so much so that he does not want it to end. But still.

Ren hesitated. “Please tell me about your day.” He said. And Akira allowed the topic to change. It was still too early for him to push, he need to give it more time. Ren was an honest man, and Akira is sure that when he’s ready he would surely reach out for help. 

Akira talked about his school life and his social life, his friends, his other confidants and current topic and when the topic change to Morgana. 

Ren perked up, “Your friends Morgana- the magician confidant?” 

He nodded, 

“In the real world, your friend take the form of a cat, correct?” 

“Yup” 

“I see.” Ren put his hand on his chin as if he was thinking deeply. “I don’t suppose you have a picture-” 

Akira shook his head, He was in his prison outfit, there’s no pocket, his phone and other items in his bag mysteriously disappear only to magically appear once he step out of the room.

Ren look disappointed at that. He never expected the attendant to be such a cat-lover. He wonder what will happen if he introduce Morgana to him. That’s when an idea came to him. 

“Sometimes, Caroline or Justine would stand outside the velvet room door to guide me inside. Why don’t you do that. That way I can introduce you to Mona.”

Ren’s eyes brighten up. The other usually kept the same stone-faced expression whenever he’s beside Igor. But his eyes always tells what he is thinking. It was like Ren never really had a mask on but instead cover his most secretive side, he just hide it away so it won’t bother anyone who’s not looking.

“I would like that very much.” He replied. “Perhaps, I may even be able-” He paused. “If possible, I would like to see more of your world. My memories- they become clearer whenever you talk about your friends and family, a connection if you will.”

“A connection huh.” That must mean that Ren attended school at one point in his life, did Caroline and Justine went to elementary school or something? “So you believe that going outside might bring back more of your memories?”

Ren nodded. 

He wonder if Ren have some embarrassing school story to tell him, no offense to the guy but he seem to be the type of person to get dragged into all sorts of weird situations. Kinda like him. 

“I would like to hear more about you, please tell me stories of your past memories.”

“Of course, it is only fair since you told me so much of yours.”

Ren grins.

Score.

**Rank 3**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *looks at the notes and proceed to throw it all in the trash* I'm taking chad to a cat cafe and none of ya'll can stop me.
> 
> On the side note- staying up at midnight and posting a chapter has became my new favorite thing. I now offically know when it's Thursday. 
> 
> The plot is slowly moving- slowly. I want to be able to write a fight sequence someday, but I find it hard especially with persona and I have been actively avoiding it, I didn't notice I did until I look over all of my Persona works. Hopefully I would be able to write something satisfactory sometime soon.


	5. Rank 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breaking News: Country boy get demolished by a mysterious city boy in fishing.

True to his words, Ren was standing in front of the Velvet room door. He gave a quick wave as soon as his eyes met with Akiras’. 

“The outside world is very bright. “ He said. “It’s almost overwhelming.” 

Akira nodded, he felt the same as well especially since he was born and raised in a much quieter town. Even now after spending months in the city there are times when he felt like he was suffocating especially during his trip to school.

“How do you do it. I believe you told me there are ways that help you during your times of trouble regarding the city.” 

Originally he wanted to show Morgana to Ren. Not only would it make Ren happy but he might also give the two a hint about Morgana. If the occupants of the velvet room really see everything that Akira sees and more perhaps they would have insight over Mementos and Morgana. But today Morgana went out with Ann claiming that it’s a ‘date’, but after talking it out with Ann it turns out that she needed an animal for her next shoot and she prefers one that would understand what she's saying. 

Now that that option is gone, he ponders over where he should take Ren. Ren specifically asked for something that can calm him down after taking too much of the ‘city air’. Akria admits that whenever he feels overwhelmed he just hangs out in his room or stay over at the school’s library. But if there is one thing that can calm down his ‘country soul’ it’s fishing. It was still day time, meaning the price of fishing for two will definitely hurt his wallet if it was up to him he would take Ren at night where the price is cheaper. 

He sighs, no use crying over it now. “I have a place in mind.” He replied. 

* * *

For someone who has never been to the outside world. Ren was strangely used to the city . He knew exactly where to buy the ticket, how to get on the train and even which stop to leave at. When Akira mentioned that to him all he got was a puzzled expression. Did Ren not notice at all or something? Has Ren visited Tokyo sometime in the past? There are so many different pieces when it comes to Ren and Akira still can’t fit any of them together. As the two approach the fishing dock Akira slowly opened his wallet. He hopes the point he gets will make up for it.

\--

Ren beats him in terms of catch and point. Akira feels that he has shamed his country boy name. He would like to take this time to apologize to his town and his fisherman grandfather for he have shamed his family name twice in the same year.

Just how? 

Ren just smiled “I had a lot of fun, thank you Akii-kun. It was nice seeing your poor skills in fishing. I do hope you get better sometime soon.”

Akira was speechless. Did Ren just. He knew that Ren had a sharp tongue which he rarely use in the presence of his master. Caroline once bragged about it to him during fusion. He will make Ren eat his words, Morgana better be ready to go out and fish with him for the next two weeks, it was time for some intense training. 

It was already early evening when the two get back on the train to Shibuya. Ren and Akira spend the time by playing twenty questions. When asked about fusion Ren winced. 

“Fusion is necessary to gain greater power for your rehabilitation. There is only so far you can reach with weak personas. But I have to admit the method that is used is rather cruel. “

The twins were always excited whenever he brought personas to fuse. But he never saw what Ren looked like whenever he fuse, is it because he’s always looking away? 

“Fusion is bringing two mask and combining them to create a greater mask. It should be relatively harmless. Do you feel pain whenever a fusion is performed?”

It didn’t really feel like pain. Being in the metaverse and experiencing all kinds of attacks taught Akira what true pain could feel like. It was a good thing that healing spell and items exists, he would hate to see his back in the real world. But a fusion is different-the first one most definitely hurt, his heartstring tugged and tugged pulling him apart from the inside out and his head was pounding. But after the first one with his original persona everything mellow out, he still can feel his heart being pulling in different directions but it’s not as bad as before.

Ren took Akira’s silences as his answer. “Fusions are usually done by cards.” He said. “Fusion is supposed to feel like drinking hot tea after walking through a snowstorm. Your bonds that are created through good memories and well meaning contracts powers your will to continue with your journey.” 

Ren continues to speak, already understanding Akira’s question even before he asked. “The torture tools reflect the prison theme well, but I believe they are unnecessary but at this point once we already started this fusion method I’m afraid we can’t change it. “ Ren then lift his hand and pat Akira’s already messy hair. “I have fate in you. You do not cower from the truth or hide from fear. Instead you use your anger and rebellion as a tool to fight back and march forward. I’m rather jealous .” 

“Jealous?” Akira asks as the jingle and calls for Shibuya station rings out overhead. The train shifts as it slowly speed down and as more and more people stand up and head towards the door- Ren and Akira included . It was once they exited the train and insert their ticket and pass at the gate that Ren spoke again.

“Yes, Jealous.” 

Before Akira can ask for more detail, a small grin spread across Ren’s face. He stiffened, he seen that smile on his friends face before and he know exactly what is going to happen. 

“I do believe that you promise me a prize during our little contest.” 

Akira has promised no prize. But Ren has already kicked him down in terms of pride, it was no surprise that his already empty wallet is his next target. So with a heavy sigh Akira bought whatever the hell Ren wanted as his prize.

A hand knitted keychain of a cat. Ren smiled widely as he attach the clip end to one of the loops pants. The keychain swung awkwardly with the belt in the way but it seem that it didn’t matter to Ren at all. He even bought the man a yellow bandana accessory. The cat was black with bright blue button eyes just like Morgana and now with the bandana around it’s little neck it looks complete. 

“I’m going to beat you next time.” He warned. 

Ren smiled again and nod. “If you truly believe so.”

**Rank Four**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fusion in P5 is strange but we can all blame Yaggy for that.
> 
> We're almost at the half way point in arc 1 time to pick up the pace.
> 
> Sorry for not posting a chapter last week, I'm now writing 10 different fics at once all persona related ranging from  
> Shadow Ops Akiren who is a dog lover and his trials with a cat to Yeet Yu to an isekai world to cook and talk to the many characters from 'Izakaya Nobu' I'm confident that half of these idea won't make it on this site. But it's a good time waster. Hopefully the next chapter will come out on time.


	6. Rank 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren help out a friend in need.  
> Akira want to pay back in ten fold.

Akira sighs as he stares at his thin wallet. He should have been more careful with his money. But he can’t help it, between his confidant, metaverse and his own stuff there was simply not enough money to go around. The part time jobs help a lot with that problem but even tokyo minimum wave can’t save him from this tragedy. 

There was another thing that was draining his funds and probably the most expensive of them all-personas. He see the evil grin that Caroline and Justine gives him whenever he pass them the bills. They don’t even go out to the real world. What in the world would he be using the money for? But even so he found himself wandering to the entrance of the velvet room to buy and fuse more personas. 

Instead of the twins it was just Ren who greeted him with a kind smile. Even though he may be a jackass sometimes, Ren is clearly one of the more kinder resident of the velvet room. 

“Back again so soon?” The sliver haired man asked. The Mona keychain is still hanging from his belt mocking Akira over the fact that he lost the fishing competition. When Akira gives no answer Ren left out a soft laugh as he open the door and allowed him inside. 

…

…

…

Remember when he said that he’s broke? Out of all the time he fell short of money it has to be now. He watch as a sinister grin grow on Caroline’s face. “What inmate? You can’t afford to pay? Then I guess you won’t be getting anything any time soon.” 

Justine’s equally ugly mug nodded along to her sister’s words. He tries to give his ultra-fuck off glare that works great for his schoolmates but does nothing on cosplaying little girls. He will not give them the satisfaction of being embarrassed, nope. They already see him stumbling around Tokyo everyday. There's no need to give them more reason to laugh at him. 

His glare shifted onto Ren who was also trying hard not to laugh. Jerk. He decided to tell that to Ren’s face. The way his eyes widen and his mouth left in a speechless gasp makes up for some of the embrasement that he felt.

He watched as Ren slowly composed himself and reached inside his pocket pulling out something slim and black-a wallet he realized. Ren slowly walked up to his cell and slip the wallet through the spaces in between the bars. 

Akira looked back at him with wide eyes taking the wallet gratefully. The three hundred yen sitting in his own wallet will now go to Ren’s origami funds he decided. He was able to pay off the rest of the money he owe. But still, is this where all his persona money is going to? If Ren get this much how much does Caroline and Justine get paid? What about Igor?

Ren shook his head when Akira tried returning his wallet to him.”I have no need for human currency in the velvet room. It’s better if you have it. Beside it seems like you need it more than I do.” 

Akira took back some of the nice things he said about Ren, he’s still a jerk.

* * *

“What’s that Akira?” Morgana asked using his small paws to climb up Akira’s lap. He winced as he felt the claws digging into his pants and poking his leg. He needs to buy some fatty tuna now as a bribe to cut his high maintenance not-cat’s nails. 

“It’s a friend’s wallet.” He replied honestly. He opened it and looked inside. There are still leftover cash after spending most of it on personas which once again makes Akira grateful for the fact that this week's menu would not be eighty percent curry along with a few cards sticking out from the side. It was rude to dig through someone else's wallet, especially if that person gave you money to help fight monsters from a pocket dimension.

Still as his confidant Akira should be able to help him any way possible and by finding small hints of Ren’s past might be able to get him out of the velvet room. 

He slowly lean back his head connecting to the wall with a small ‘thump’. 

Can he call the velvet room a trustable source? 

It was Igor who gave him the app, it allowed him to save his friends and change the world for the better. It was through the power of persona that the original four members could stop Kamashida, helped Yusuke, Makoto and Futaba. 

Akira let out a sigh. Why can’t anything in this world be easy?

It was a little card sticking out that caught his attention. Akira quickly pulled it out to get a better view. It was a bike license something Akira wanted to get this year back in his hometown but the city seems to have different rules from the countryside even now many months into his probation and he’s still getting used to it all. But that’s the city charm, always changing. The image on the license was someone familiar.

Grey hair in the shape of a bowl cut which somehow works on this figure and matching gray eyes lighter than Akira’s stare back at him. He recognized those eyes but they were much different from the grey eyes with golden rings he’s used to. It was Ren. But not exactly. The Ren from the card-

He paused halfway, his name was not Ren. Ren was a name that Akira gave him. Narukami Yu, the name on the licence created four years ago. He is a real person who lived with the real world. Inside the wallet were other small knick knacks, point card to a bankrupt chain store, a Neo Featherman action robot receipt and two pictures. One was a puricure of a Narukami and a group of kids, Akira can identify two immediately both public figures that he sees often enough on TV. Risette and Shirogane Naoto. Are they his friends? 

He looked at the other picture. It was a little girl in a pink dress holding some sort of reward in her hand proudly looking towards the camera. Narukami standing behind her, his hands placed gently on her shoulder with a proud look on his face. He had family too. 

He wonder how Narukami ended up in the velvet room in the first place.

**Akira felt like he understood Narukami a little better.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The wallet thing was definitely not in my plan-the story write itself and now I have to play around with the second arc. I don't mind that tho. More fun for me. 
> 
> Next chapter: Akira do some digging  
> There's another P4/P5 idea that I have and I hope to publish it after planning it out. It would be more Akechi centric compare to this story.
> 
> I also revisited my tumblr. I'm still not fully sure how to work the whole thing but I post drabbles and fun one-shot from time to time. I still need to set a pfp too, I'll get to that soon. My ask box is one too so any question about this story can be asked there too. : https://wallstoothin.tumblr.com/


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narukami's past come to light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sleepy but I felt bad for not publishing in so long. It's a bit of a mess but I'll be sure to fix it once I finish the first arc of the story.

Akira leaned over Futaba’s chair ignoring her calls that he’s pulling too much pressure on the chair and they were going to topple over. Akira then told Futaba that he understands his strength and in fact is not putting any strength on her chair. 

The hacker only let out a loud ‘Hmph’ as she continued on with her work.

“Why are we even looking up some random helmet head anyway?” She asked. “From what his school record shows he seems pretty boring to me. Oh wait- now that’s interesting.” 

“What is.” 

“Well- Ack ! Akira, I’m serious this time don’t!”

Futaba fell back along with Akira both tumbling to the floor with an undignified ‘Thump’ Loud enough that Sojiro brust into the room calling out Futaba’s name. 

“Ugh, I’m alright Sojiro.” She groaned weakly. “Akira was just being an idiot.”

Akira the smart one responded with a loud “Blragg” which mean ‘Hey look I’m sorry ok?” in some secret and ancient language unknown to modern mankind. He ignored Sojiro’s raised eyebrows because really it’s not like that and watch the man slowly shake his head and retreat to do whatever he was doing before. 

Once the door closed, Akira rolled away and help Futaba and the chair back up.

“I told you so.”

“Yes,yes I know.” and from the grin she’s giving him, he has a feeling that the apology would weigh heavily on his wallet. Maybe he can distract her with something else. “So about Narukami”

“Oh, yeah. Bowl head.” Futaba pulled up a new tab, it was a news article from long ago. “Bowl head has been missing for around two years now.” 

The article was long and filled with unnecessary words like a collage student repeating the same thing over and over in order to fulfill the word count requirement. 

But after reading the first paragraph Akira got the gist of what’s going on. 

Narukami Yu was a student at one of the top universities in Japan when one day all the sudden he disappeared. At first his friends thought he was staying over at his job since it happen many time before and Narukami has a bad habit of overestimating his phone’s battery. But after some research there was no record of a Narukami Yu working anywhere. Narukami was a beloved former resident of Inaba where during the harsh time during the fog killings done by Adachi Tooru came to the aid of many residents including former idol and now movie star Kujikawa Rise and detective Shirogane Naoto who both used their influences to give aid on the Narukami case.

There were rumors of how Narukami bump into the “wrong crowd” and disappear because of the people from his fake part time job. 

“Hey Futaba, Can you send me all of this later?” 

Futaba nodded. “Sure. You should get it right about...now.” 

His phone pings just as Futaba finished talking. 

“Thanks.”

“Mweh heh heh ! All in a day's work! Say Akira? Why did you have Narukami’s license in the first place?”

“Oh, he gave it to me.”

“So is it true?” Futaba was half leaning off her chair at that point. He really don’t want her to fall off and deal with whatever that was before. “Is he really in some shady business?” 

Compared to some of his other confidants Narukami has to be one of the more innocent ones. He was much better than Caroline and Justine at least. “I don’t think so.”

Helping to run a magical prison inside his head isn’t exactly criminal. Narukami doesn’t offer him any of the velvet room’s “Services.” he’s just there. He sits and chat, occasionally clean and often sit in his “room” and folds paper cranes. 

“Narukami is a pretty chill guy.” 

Akira proceeds to tell Futaba about the time he took Narukami outside the velvet room. His familiarity with the Tokyo subway makes sense, he probably traveled there a lot back when he lived in Tokyo. He wonders if Narukami actually went fishing in that exact same fishing spot before.

But the old men at the place would have said something along with a vague response from Narukami. 

He wondered if the twins were also kidnapped. Twins girl stolen from the hospital to serve under a man with an unusually long nose as a warden to a sixteen year old boy who did an oopsie with the police. Sounds like something that would come from a B-rated Manga on the back of a book only to get discontinued after the third month of production.

  
  


“He don’t remember his past.” He added. “He goes by Ren now.” 

“Just like a certain kitty cat don’t you think?” Futaba replied with a snicker. 

She was not wrong. Narukami do like cats. Maybe Morgana was his pet cat at one point and was kidnapped alongside his owner only to turn into a cat monster thing. 

Akira's face twisted at that. He’s letting his imagination grow too wild. He really needs to lay off the late night manga reads. 

Then maybe Narukami’s memories also lie somewhere in mementos just like Morgana. He can feel Morgana’s and Narukami’s bond tighten around his heart. He made a promise to his confidants and there’s no way he’s letting them down now.

He lifts his arms up and stretches as high as he can, letting all that stress release to the Sakura’s ceilings. “Thanks for everything again Futaba.”

“Are you going to go visit Narukami now?”

Futaba was really starting to understand him, huh? She is probably going to use the tracker on his phone to find his location in case Akira also gets kidnapped or something.

He waved goodbye in response making it look dramatic as possible. A few moment later once Akira got on the train he receive a text from Futaba.

**‘Nerd :p’**

The velvet room was the same as always. Narukami still have the Morgana charm clipped to his belt, but today his normally neat hair was sticking out all over the place with butterfly clips and hair ties holding them up at awkward angles.

“Hello Aki-kun,” Narukami greeted taking a seat on the cold prison floor. “I’m a little late on the crane folding. Would you like to help me?” 

Akira nodded in response and took the pieces of paper from Narukami’s hand and began working. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need some advice.   
> I have this story idea but I'm having trouble planning it out. I'm hoping anyone can recommend me a discord server for Persona fanfiction writers. I know certain ships have their own but I prefer a general one if possible. I'm not really the one for writing romance (MKDR don't really count).
> 
> I believe I mention this one or twice before but this story had a side B called 'Retribution' which had a bad end Yu willing join fake Igor (well it's more like emotional manipulation) here he would be more colder to Akira and have his memories. This story later evolved to Yu being Akechi's attendant which lasted only an hour to reach it's final form of the idea I'm struggling with now (based off another story) of Yu working as an intern in Wakaba's company only to take 15 year old Akechi Goro and flee under hiding. I actually really came to love this idea and I would love to see it grow. 
> 
> I've been also writing little snippets and AU on tumblr the same as my name here so If you would like to see more mini-story please don't hesitate to come over and say hi.
> 
> Even though it's only ten pm I'm really tired so I'm heading out for the night.  
> Thank you for all your patience and support.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw Yu in P4D with Theo's outfit and I just took it and ran away with it. 
> 
> I haven't planned everything out with this story yet, I only have bits and pieces that I'm trying to arrange together to create this. I'm planning on having Yu become a confidant but I don't know of 'what' 
> 
> Any idea of suggestion is greatly appreciated. I have an instagram and twitter with the same name and also a discord if anyone is up for a chat.


End file.
